


Get Down, Make Love

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Sex Files of Liz and John [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Liz, always the feisty extrovert, dates John Deacon for awhile, they part ways, Freddie offers her a revenge lay to help her get over John which she accepts. Later on she starts dating Brian for a little bit which ends amicably. Ten years later on her job as an emergency medical technician she encounters Roger. Liz always thought there was a spark going on between her and the blonde drummer, and she is delighted to be proven right.





	Get Down, Make Love

Get Down, Make Love

 

DEACY

“Well I don’t know about you there John, but I think that the last gig you guys did deserves a little something from me,” I teased my boyfriend. It had been a few months since my recovery from the flu and John had been aching to get in my pants. He looked at me now, apprehensive and yet aroused from the simple action of me giving him a kiss. “what would you like?”

“The guys all went out for drinks at the bar but I can think of something that I would like to do with you,” I read pure longing and lust in his eyes as he measured me up with his eyes. “I want to get those clothes off of you and just get-”

“Under my skin?” I supplied. “I’ll get you there.” being a saucy girl I pulled at his shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons and running my hands over his clavicles. John let out an involuntary moan as he ran his fingers through my hair, holding my face in his hands. 

“Tonight could be the night then?” 

“Yeah. The guys won’t be back until late and I see no reason why we can’t screw around.” 

“Check!” John signaled the bartender, tossing back his tequila shot in a hurry. He slammed a fiver down on the countertop, took my hands, then steered me outside. 

“John,” he turned to me as we walked towards the flat. I quickly crossed the gap between us and locked my lips with his, using my tongue to explore his lips a little more. He was so ready for me! “more of that on the way..” I winked. 

“Oh god I want you now!” he pulled me in his arms, ready to bend me over and take me right there and then but I stopped him. Our first time had to be memorable and not infamous! 

“Come on, let’s go.” now I pulled him along. We reached the flat entrance, got up the stairs and as John turned the lock in the door with his key, I licked my finger and dragged it down my chest enticingly. He opened the door, grabbed me by my jacket, then thrust me into the flat. John threw down his keys, staring at me as I unzipped my jacket. 

“You’re taking forever.” he whined.

“You’ll like this,” underneath my jacket I only wore a bra and a very short skirt aside from my pumps. “no cumbersome shirt for you to deal with.” 

“You’ve got guts,” John complimented me. “anything in particular you like tonight?”

“I like aggression. Can you deliver on it?” challenging a man in his most virile form wasn’t usually a good idea but I was curious as to how far John would go. 

“Like this?” John grabbed my hands, tossed me against the wall, pinned my wrists above my head, then gave me a deep kiss, grinding his lips into mine. I reciprocated willingly, opening up my mouth and giving him all the space he needed. I’d tapped into his inner primitive man, very instinctual. Very hot stuff for me. 

John nudged my legs apart with one knee, thrusting into my crotch effortlessly. I broke the kiss to gasp in surprise as he smirked. He released my wrists as I gave him a rough dry hump with an evil grin and look to match. 

“Calling me out aren’t you?” releasing me from his clutches, John swatted me in the ass as I turned, marching towards the bedroom, unstrapping my bra but holding it up until I entered my room. John entered, shut the door, then put his hand right next to my face as I was leaning against the wall. I raised up one shapely leg on the door frame as he leaned in. 

“Oh hello,” John trailed both hands up the sides of my belly, stopping at the bra. “I don’t think you’ll need this where I’m headed.” he pulled it off and tossed it aside. 

“Full frontal?” I asked. My boyfriend started playing with my tits for a moment but at my suggestion, threw me down on the bed, yanked off my miniskirt and grinned as I didn’t wear underwear at all. He’d stripped me down but I needed him to strip off too! I pulled at his shirt, unbuttoning it the rest of the way and forcing him to take it off. John threw that over his head as I unzipped him. 

“Have you got a rubber handy?” I sat up and fumbled in the nightstand. John’s hand closed over mine as I found a condom, pulled it out, then made me put it on him. 

“I’m almost ready,” he breathed in my ear as he necked me roughly, going from my lips to my neck, then down to my chest. He gave equal attention to my girls then went down to my flat stomach. “you look so good right now, babe.” John stuck a finger up in me. “You’re so wet and ready.” 

I didn’t say anything but waited anxiously. John eased himself in, giving me time to adapt and adjust to fit around him. We began to move together, slowly at first but it eventually crescendoed into frantic sweaty sex. He blew his load at exactly the right moment that I climaxed, then collapsed next to me. 

“Wow. You’re amazing, John.” 

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” he raised himself up to meet my kiss then relaxed back, still gasping for breath. “I could use a nap.” 

I pulled the rubber off of him, discarded it, then curled up into John’s embrace to sleep. It took a few minutes to bring my heart rate down a little bit and relax enough for sleep to take hold after all of that, but John seemed to have no problem in that department whatsoever. He was out flat in no time at all. I stroked his long hair for a moment, kissed him, then grew relaxed enough to grow drowsy. 

FREDDIE

John and I were going through a rough patch in our relationship. In the four months since we’d slept together I thought we were pretty tight as a couple but he had his head turned by some prettier lady in his grade, I found out, and we had a fight. John, Brian and Roger went away for the weekend to take his mind off of me. Freddie stayed with me in order to counsel me if I needed it. 

“Liz?” Freddie knocked at my door as he peered in to see me in front of the window. “How are you doing, lovie?” 

“Still kinda pissed,” I admitted. “you know what I need?”

“What’s that?”

“A revenge lay! I bet I could get some guy to hit this. A couple of drinks and I’ll put out just for fun.” 

Freddie flushed red for a moment as I stood up. “Maybe I’ll cover myself up in a trench coat and wear nothing under it. What do you think, Freddie?”

“I say why do you have to leave the flat? I’ll lay you down.” I was sure he was teasing but something in his eyes told me that he was dead serious. 

“You’re gonna fuck my eyes crossed, yeah? Well, I’m game if you are.” 

“Have you got rubbers?”

“Yeah.” 

“Then why not?!” Freddie launched himself at me. “How about we take this up a notch and screw on the couch instead? Then you can look at this couch later when everyone is sitting on it and think that your bare ass has been on it. It’ll be our private joke.” 

“I like it!”

“Good!” we hustled out to the couch where Freddie sat down with no pants on and invited me to sit on him. “I better get a little foreplay first so I’ll be wet enough!” the condom in hand Freddie took off my shirt and tongued my breasts very skillfully. I was nearly moaning then he turned his attention to my neck. 

“You’re really good, Freddie.” he laughed.

“I have a reputation around campus.” his hard on poked my thigh. 

“Oh, someone’s come up to say hi to me.” 

“How about a BJ?”

“How about full on vaginal?” Freddie seemed to need a little convincing so I did the work. He was a good kisser and foreplay was his game but I wanted to prove myself to him. A little one upping often served my need very well. I necked him until he was moaning, traced his clavicle with my tongue, then in one swift motion, put the rubber on with my practiced skill. 

“Locked and loaded, captain,” my friend helped me discover the fact that I liked being in control. John didn’t cede control to me often which I didn’t mind but I often missed it. Freddie tapped my hips which meant get on me. I obeyed happily, pacing myself and letting my inner muscles adjust and take in the new visitor. 

“Ready to come to daddy?” Freddie grabbed my chest and gave a little honk as I returned his look with a horny stare of my own. We took up the familiar thrusting rhythm as we both ground closer to the inevitable climax. 

What I didn’t expect was the torrent of words that issued forth from my good friend. He called me every dirty name in the book, insulted my modesty, made weird sexual suggestions but overall it was very enjoyable. Truth be told I was giggling on the inside at some of the obscenities that issued forth from him. He clutched at my shoulders when he was close and when he came he shook all over like he was experiencing an earthquake. 

“So how was it with me?” Freddie panted after we were done. I maneuvered myself off of my friend and sat down next to him, out of breath myself. “I know you and John shag like horny teenagers. We hear you sometimes.” 

“I can’t kiss and tell,” I protested, lying down as Freddie freed himself from the condom and threw it away in the little trash bin I kept by the couch. “even if we are going through a fight right now.” he put his pants back on; his horny eyes still watching my every move. 

“Fair enough. How did you like it with me?”

“It was very good. You called me dirty names I never knew! You’re so energetic and I love that.” I twirled a few strands of his hair around my finger. “I’m more confident now and if John leaves me I think I can handle it better.” 

“Nothing like a good shag to give you confidence!” Freddie was giggling as the door opened and Brian stepped in with Roger. 

“Damn, don’t look!” I shouted, snatching the couch afghan and draping it around me. Freddie picked up the other end as Brian and Roger turned red at the sight of us. 

“Good thing that John’s not with us!” the blonde exclaimed as Brian fetched my robe and handed it to me, sneaking a little look at my barely covered bosom. 

“You guys can look at me, I don’t care.” I was on full display as the boys gaped at my naked body; I saw approving stares all around. Just to rub it into their faces I leaned down and made out with Freddie just to show off. He knew what I was doing and returned the gesture in exactly the same spirit. He grinned as I pulled away, my chest lightly slapped him in the face which he definitely liked. 

“Oh god can you do that to me?” Roger moaned. 

“Someday.” I teased, brushing past him, gently passing my ass over his thigh with a little giggle. 

“Oh hell just kiss the bloody boy!” Freddie encouraged me. “I was just the revenge lay-go kiss him!” 

“Fine! Roger, come here.” the blonde went right over to me, pursing his lips. There was something in the kiss that I couldn’t explain-a chemistry perhaps? Roger felt it too by the way his lips lingered and he gave me a look of pure longing. 

The attraction was definitely there but he was going out with another girl at that time so I didn’t want to come between them. We were all distracted by Freddie singing to himself.

“Get down, make love…. Get down, make love! I’m sure there’s a song there somewhere!” 

BRIAN

In our last year of college John was dating another girl, Roger was openly going through the whole grade of girls, Freddie was experimenting, yet Brian and I hadn’t been dating anyone. 

“Brian?” I asked one night, peering into his room. Roger was off shagging someone, John was out with Freddie doing something and Brian was sitting in his room idly. My friend had been prone to the blues appearing now and then so I was used to it. He turned to me from his desk, face framed by the light from the street lamps below. “Are you hungry, hun? I can knock something together.” 

“Nah thanks. I guess I’m just at a crossroads right now.” 

“Really? What is that?” 

“Rumor has it that our band is going to sign a record deal with Trident Studios and I still do want to be an astrophysicist.” 

“Oh I see. Well, you know record deals don’t last forever.” their band’s name was Queen which was as ambiguous as Freddie often pretended to be. 

“It’s true. I can always go back to school. It’s just my dad-”

“You’re your own man, Brian. Get out from your father’s shadow.” 

“Good idea,” Brian motioned for me to come over to him. Sitting me on his lap he leaned the side of his face on my shoulder. “you’re a great listener.” 

“Thanks.” in the half light I could see Brian leaning up with a kiss on his mind. What the hell? I’d already done half the band. One more wasn’t going to hurt me. Our lips met, eyes closed, we enjoyed the moment. 

“So where are you in your studies?” 

“I’m going to take up an apprenticeship with some emergency medical technicians and start training for my new job. I’ll be living in the firehouse for awhile.” 

“Oh. Life’s changing.” 

“Damn right. We’d be bored if it didn’t. I wonder..” I pulled Brian’s shirt open and curiously necked him, wondering what he would do but he didn’t do anything. Taking that as my invitation I began to kiss him from his lips to his shoulders. Brian opened up my shirt and admired my chest. I took off my shirt, he unstrapped my bra, and went to town. 

Brian was more passionate than the others combined. John was more aggressive the way that I liked it, and Freddie was just fun. The next move Brian made was take me by the hand, put me on the bed, then take my pants off while I unzipped his pants, stripping them off. Brian took off his shirt, nudged my legs apart with his knee, then produced a condom from his jeans pocket. 

My legs wrapped around his torso happily as Brian giggled-something that I had never heard from him before. He threaded his fingers through my hair, brushing it away from my face and neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to my chest and beyond that. My friend put two fingers up into my wet slit, murmuring in delight. 

Very gently Brian took a hold of my clit, giving it an imperceptible rub as I produced a little moan for his benefit. Nobody else had even tried to finger fuck me before so this was something new. Brian had a feather like touch which was just right. He brought me to the very edge then withdrew, making me whine in protest. 

“You’re primed and ready for take off,” my friend put the rubber on. “I’m in the locked and ready to go position.” gently he guided himself in little by little until he bottomed out. 

We moved together to our mutual enjoyment, working ourselves up into a frenzy as Brian had really good energy and a surprising stamina as he thrust away. I nearly started digging my nails into his back but refrained-I didn’t want to leave marks. 

The next thing I remembered was Brian saying my name and moving my sweaty hair away from my face. 

“What?” I blinked, seeing Brian above me and looking concerned. What was he so concerned about, I wondered. 

“Are you OK?” 

“Yeah-what happened?” I couldn’t remember anything. 

“You passed out cold a few minutes after we came together,” he informed me, passing a hand over my forehead. “are you sick again?”

“No. I’m a bit overtired. It’s been a turbulent year for me. Probably low blood sugar combined with exhaustion. You guys are going to sign that deal and live your dreams!” I changed the subject as I knew I had a tendency to become hypoglycemic on occasion and didn’t want to talk about it. It was easily reversed anyway.

Brian giggled as we curled up together for a few blissful hours. Around 7 AM the rest of the crew came into the flat from their late night out and subsequent shagging sessions. Freddie called for us, then threw the door to Brian’s bedroom open. 

All three of my friends peered in as we glanced up from the bed, Brian was embracing me, his hands around my waist with the sheets down there as well. Without looking I could tell that he was giving his pals a horny yet satisfied grin while I smirked. 

“Well I think that we are seeing now is the conclusion of a successful tryst!” Freddie chirped as he gathered up Brian’s clothes and threw them in the hamper. “What was he like?” 

“I’m not going to kiss and tell.” John flushed pink as he observed me and Brian in bed together. “A lady doesn’t do that.” was my ex jealous? He certainly looked like it. Freddie was jubilant looking for some reason while Roger looked envious as well. 

There was something between Roger and me but I wasn’t interested in it. Not at the moment when I was about to embark on a new job. He knew it and I knew it but there was no denying we had some chemistry. Now as he saw me there with Brian his face was flushed a deep scarlet. 

“What time is it?” 

“Almost 8,” Freddie answered. “why?”

“my nursing pals and I got together and formed an intramural baseball team. Our practice starts in one hour so I better get going.” I threw aside the cover and before the views of all four band members I went into the bathroom stark naked. Amid the wolf whistles from the guys I turned on the water and took a quick shower. 

“I didn’t know you played sports,” Roger told me as I got into my short shorts, t-shirt, socks, sneakers, etc, and picked up my baseball bat. 

“I’ve played since I was a kid.” I hung my catcher’s mitt on the end of the bat, put on my hat, then called goodbye to the boys. 

ROGER

TEN YEARS LATER

I pulled back the mask from my face as I fanned myself from the heat of the fire. My face was smudged with dust and soot but fortunately everyone was out safe. Some careless person had been smoking in his room, fallen asleep, and then the whole place was ablaze. Surprise surprise. It was about 10 o’clock that night, enough time for the traffic accidents and drunkards causing riots and fights to appear. My initial happiness at being a first responder evaporated within about six years and for the last four I’d treated it as a routine. It was so easy to get disillusioned as I’d only seen the bad side of humanity. Plus I was tired of working nights. 

“Give me the air,” my throat was raspy as I’d inhaled some smoke from the fire which irritated my throat. My coworker gave me a healing blast from the oxygen mask as a familiar figure came into my vision. I didn’t see him at first as the smoke cast a gray haze over the night sky. 

“Well well well.. what are you doing here?” a blonde stood in front of me though I couldn’t really see who it was because of the smoke and chaos around me. I took another breath from the mask as the person knelt down in front of me. “Are you OK?”

I coughed a few times to get the smoke out and took another lungful from the mask. “Fine. After working in a smoky atmosphere my lungs sometimes need a little care.” 

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Roger looked me in the eye as the smoke cleared. “You slept with my roommates.” 

“Roger!” I gasped and started coughing. Concern on my friend’s face wrinkled his features. Leaning down Roger grabbed the mask then pressed the mask to my mouth and nose. My throat ached and burned for a few minutes but then it gradually ebbed away as Roger watched me take a deep breath. 

“Sorry I scared you.” Roger observed me, all sweaty and sooty from the fire, cloaked in my black jacket with yellow stripes. He himself looked just the same, skinny, blonde, etc.

“Never mind about that. Ugh. This job’s wearing on me, Rog. I’ve become an asthmatic so I’ll be looking into becoming a full nurse not this emergency medical tech nonsense.” I choked on a cough, produced a raspy sounding honk then sucked back a few more lungfuls of medicated oxygen to clear it up. 

“Think so, eh?” my lungs weren’t burning anymore so I got up and shed my uniform. I took Roger’s arm as we glanced back into the extinguished wreck of a house. 

“So what’s new with you?” the musician asked, walking me away from the engine. 

“Not much other than that. How are you? I heard you and the others are famous now.” 

“Yeah, we just released News Of The World. Do you live near here?”

“I live in the firehouse. You?”

“I have a flat about four blocks away. Care to come home with me?”

“Oh sure.” we were at his flat in no time at all. Once inside Roger gave me a longing stare he must have perfected over the years we’d been apart. I hesitated for a minute then put my hand on Roger’s shoulder, bringing him close to me. “I want you.” 

“I want you too.” our lips met and the warmth of our chemistry came surging back. Roger and I explored each other’s mouths with ease, implicit trust in each other, etc. He held my face in his hands as he stared at me, his blonde hair was shorter than I remembered. 

“Have your eyes always been gray?”

“What are you, stoned?” I laughed. The lights weren’t even on but I didn’t care. Roger found my inner thigh and ran his hand up it, sliding my work pants off in one smooth move. I ran my leg around his with a saucy look in my eye, making a come hither look. He was already starting to firm up as there was a telltale jabbing in my thigh as well. I helped him take off my jacket, my bra, then we went into his bedroom. 

Roger picked me up, put me on the bed, then tore off his jeans. “Wait until the guys hear I saw you again.” 

“Don’t think about it now. Come on, take me.” Roger took off his shirt and straddled me. He ran his hands all over my body, trailing his tongue and kissing me from my lips down to my belly. My old friend seemed to find my stomach interesting; it was more muscular than he’d seen it last. I used to wear belly shirts and tube tops in college but now it was mostly shorts, pants, skirts with t-shirts. 

“I wanted to do this for so long.” Roger reached into his nightstand. He brought out some lotion and began to give me an erotic massage. My skin glistened when he was done, I did him as well, making it as erotic as possible. Roger was fully aroused and raring to go as I held his face, kissing every inch of him that I found within reach. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Roger growled playfully as I obediently spread my legs for him. 

We exchanged guttural noises, sex talk, you name it. I left a few scratches on his back I was sure as we both came together. Roger had a softer side that I hadn’t even known about until now. 

“So how was it for you?” he cuddled me close. 

“Wonderful,” I drawled slowly, watching the shadows play across the ceiling. “this beats everyone else.” 

“Everyone? You fucked Deacy and Brian.” 

“After John and I split I decided I needed a revenge lay. Freddie volunteered.” 

“You have had each one of us? Damn!” 

“Don’t be mad. Anyway I think that I was overtired with Brian. He told me I fainted after.” 

“Really?” Roger interlocked my fingers with his. 

“I must have. We don’t need to start comparing each other, OK? That causes problems.” 

“Agreed.” 

“So where do we go from here?” Roger snaked one hand down to my stomach and tickled me a little bit. 

“I think we’re in committed relationship territory. You know the band travels with a medic on set. I can get you a job working with us.” 

“Hmm,” I pretended to think about it. “John’s my ex, Brian and I only briefly dated during the last year of school, and Freddie was a one time lay.” 

“What has that got to do with it?” Roger pulled my hair off of my left side and began to neck me again as I moaned with appreciation. 

“Just thinking when I start working with you I can kiss you all on the lips and get away with it.”

“Come on now,” Roger kissed me. “whatever you want.” 

“I’ll take it!” 

Within a week the new deal was signed. I took a contract with the band that I would be a freelance medic with them. The contract was ironclad meaning I went with them no matter what studio they were signed with. All Roger had told them was that they had a new medic with them when they were touring and that he would be introducing me very soon.

It took me a month to sew up all loose ends with the firehouse. It was a bit of a struggle leaving the company on my own terms; they wanted to give me daytime hours, become a team leader, etc, but I was done with all the first responder bullshit show. I tendered my resignation, packed up, then moved in with Roger. 

“Well, guess who is our new medic now?” Roger came into the studio where the band was sitting, tossing around new ideas to make a song work. 

“Is it who I think it is?” Freddie’s eyes lighted up as he smirked. 

“Hello, boys!” I opened up the door, delighted to see them. Everyone’s faces were surprised as they saw me leaning against the doorframe, wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt, my thumbs in the belt loops casually. Each member gave me a welcoming hug and kiss. 

“Still hot after these years!” Freddie greeted me. 

“She’s come to our rescue!” Brian’s blue eyes shone happily. 

“You look worn down a little bit,” John observed. “how have you been?” 

I sat them down and told them the story of my firefighting/emergency medical technician career and how I’d gotten tired of it. “There’s more to life than restoring drunkards and assholes so I decided to make a career change. Roger here happened upon me at the right moment.” 

“I dare say so. Liz has asthma so being a firefighter isn’t her thing anymore. I found her in an alleyway at the fire truck nearly unable to breathe because of all the smoke,” Roger told them as I sat down. “it’s not good for her. She sounded really bad.” 

“That sucks. What brings on the asthma?” Brian empathized. 

“Stress will do it for sure, pollen, mold. Sometimes it happens for no reason.” 

“Well shit,” John put his arm around me. I gave him an appreciative smile, knowing then and there that he held me in fond regard since our breakup. He was hard to read emotionally as I had never been sure if he thought ill of me since the split. Now I knew where he stood which was reassuring. 

“It’s so great to be with you guys again.” I turned a little pink as the group gave me a big hug. 

Later on the next day I was physically sick a couple of times. Roger had been out getting groceries for us while I sat down at the table and pondered what it meant. Even my stress related illness hadn’t given me nausea so I started to wonder. 

I pulled out my date book and glanced at the time I last had a full period. For some reason I had always been obsessed with tracking it so I didn’t become unpleasantly surprised. There was the last one.. I had it for four days which was usual for me… 14 days later I had sex with Roger.. Oh shit. 

Fourteen days on the mark I had sex with Roger. I knew he hadn’t used a rubber then as we forgot about it, so he fucked me right when I was ovulating. That was prime time for getting pregnant! He shot it deep inside me-I had felt it completely. My cycle was due to start four days ago, I was already getting nauseous, so I needed to get a confirmation blood test. 

Two days later I had it on my medical record. I was pregnant. 

TWO MONTHS LATER

“Roger!” I came into the studio where the band was set up and ready to play. Freddie hadn’t arrived yet, nor had any of the others so I picked my moment well. “I need to talk to you.” 

“Sure babe, what’s up?” he came into the sound booth. “Are you OK? I know that you hadn’t been feeling well for the past couple of weeks. Are you sick again?”

“Roger, I-” words were not going to convey what I had to say. I hadn’t been feeling well for awhile and my doctor had told me that I was pregnant almost two weeks ago. I was wrestling with how to tell him and pick the right moment; there were plenty of them but something always came up. Roger and I usually watched TV at nights together but last night the phone rang so that killed it. Finally I just decided to tell him as soon as possible. 

“What is it?” 

“Did you remember to use a rubber when you fucked me?” 

“I didn’t, no.” 

“So, you’re responsible.” 

“For what, babe?” 

“For this.” I took his hand and placed it on my belly. Roger looked confused until I had to clarify my gesture. “You knocked me up, Rog,” recognition dawned on his face and he lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Really?!”

“Yeah. Was this on purpose?”

“Maybe.” 

“Doesn’t matter now.” Roger and I sat down on the vinyl couch where he kept his hand on me. He was going to milk this for all it was worth, I thought wryly. Surely enough he nuzzled my neck, kissed my belly which made me laugh, then told me I’d be a great mom. 

“I hope so.” already my chest was sore so I made Roger promise to rub it down later.

When the band came in Roger announced my condition to the band. I welcomed their thanks and well wishes just as Freddie announced it was time for the tour of the new album called Jazz. 

They all went back to their homes so they could prepare for the trip. Roger needed a few things so he went out clothes shopping while I crashed out early in bed. When he came in I heard him clambering around, putting things in his suitcase, etc, then he finally got into bed with me. 

Almost immediately he zeroed in on my gravid figure, nuzzling it and almost making me wake up giggling. The musician rested his hand on my pelvis for a long time before he finally fell asleep. I could tell that he was already in love with whatever it was that I would produce in the future and I had to smile to myself. It was an unorthodox way of becoming a family but I would have it no other way at all. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Now I intend to write a series featuring the boys and Liz on tour (the Jazz tour) with situations that will test Liz's skills as a first medic. I would like some audience participation; comment and tell me the characters that will suffer the calamity, the type of issue that would arise and the resolution. For example you can use this little list:
> 
> Characters: (i.e. John)  
> Situation: (John suffers from a seizure during sound check; Liz tends to him and they find out he has epilepsy)
> 
> In short what do you want them to suffer from? I will call this new fic the Jazz Tour. You'll be credited in a shout out at the beginning of the chapter. I look forward to reading and writing the suggestions!  
> Love Thunderbird83


End file.
